coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9813 (5th July 2019)
Plot Nick learns about the developments at Underworld when Beth brags about becoming a shareholder. Sean sees Paul handing money over to a man in Victoria Gardens. Nick accuses Carla and Sarah of plotting to oust him from the factory. Everyone sticks up for Carla, with even Gail praising her for her generosity. Steve asks Beth for tips on photographing animals but she thinks he's coming onto her and gives him an earful. The medical centre's collection box is stolen. Carla checks in with the police. Gail gathers her warring family at No.8 and demands they all pull together. David and Nick give it a try, even though they're not allowed to speak to Audrey. Within minutes the brothers are sniping at each other. A hotelier, Ray Crosby, offers Alya and Yasmeen the chance to cater at a charity fundraiser he's holding after being impressed with the food at Speed Daal. Paul presents Billy with an expensive pair of bluetooth headphones, supposedly out of his factory earnings. Sean hears their conversation. Gail forces the Platts to have a civilised discussion by designating the person holding her lady ornament as the speaker. Nick takes the opportunity to slag David off. David wrestles Nick for control of the lady and the ornament ends up flying, smashing over Audrey's head. Sean tackles Paul about the lie he told Billy and asks if he had anything to do with the collection box theft. Paul tells him he's off his head. An ambulance is called for Audrey. The police show up as well after shouting is heard in the background of the 999 call. Geoff thinks the catering job is too much for a woman Yasmeen's age. Sean voices his suspicions about Paul to Moira. Moira remembers that Paul had a check-up in the medical centre earlier and calls in the police. Carla visits Kate, eager to repair their relationship. Steve volunteers to do a shift at the stables. Audrey explains to the police that she was hurt accidentally but the policeman arrests Nick and David for breaching their bail conditions. Yasmeen decides to pass on the job offer. Paul is questioned about the stolen collection box. Interviewed alongside Billy, he states that he had a win on the fruit machine and paid for the headphones from that. He gives them his friend Marley's name to corroborate the story. Kate no longer blames Carla for Rana's death, only the roof saboteur. Carla wishes she'd heeded Gary's warning about the roof and the sisters embrace. Gail goes with Audrey to hospital. Audrey is furious to discover that the money Lewis repaid Gail was used to pay Nick and David's legal fees. Gail abandons Audrey when she finds out that no one is at at the police station to pick her sons up. She goes there herself only to discover they've gone to court. Steve dresses Tiny up as a unicorn and hides the photographs he takes from Tim. Sean and Moira refuse to accept responsibility for shopping Paul to the police when he comes demanding an explanation. Paul accuses Sean of being jealous of him and Billy. Peter gets his job back at Street Cars. He tries to get Carla taken on at the bistro but there are no vacancies. Gail, Leanne and Shona support Nick and David in court. Gail is wracked with guilt. Marley comes gunning for Paul after the police turn up at his home, nearly finding the stash of stolen goods Billy's headphones came from. Paul pins the blame on Sean. Alya is eager to cater at the fundraiser and asks Ryan and Michelle to help out. Michelle is initially reluctant to help Alya after what she did to Carla but eventually relents. Michael offers to organise the promotion of Tiny's new career for Steve. Alya and Carla make up. Michelle hires Carla as relief for her at the bistro while she's working with Alya. Sean is punched in the face by a hooded figure in the ginnel. In court, Imran alleges that Nick is the factory saboteur and David didn't report it as he's scared of Nick. The judge calls it hearsay and orders that Nick and David be held in custody until their trial. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Carla Connor - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Moira Pollock - Louiza Patikas *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Michael Bailey - Ryan Russell *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Harry Platt - Freddie & Isaac Rhodes (Uncredited) Guest cast *Marley Phelps - Curtis Cole *Ray Crosby - Mark Frost *Paramedic - Matthew Lewney *PC Harker - Keiran Flynn *PC Mills - Serena Ryan *Nurse - Emma Jeng *Enquiry Officer - Amer Nazir *Judge - Philippa Howell Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Victoria Gardens *Speed Daal *Weatherfield General - A&E reception *Weatherfield Police Station - Reception and cell *Weatherfield Magistrates Court - Courtoom and corridor Notes *This was a one-hour episode made up of two production codes and transmitted at 7.30pm to enable a two-hour episode of Endeavour to be shown immediately afterwards. The first and second halves of the episodes were written by Jonathan Harvey and Alasdair Morrison respectively. *Chester Town Hall was used as the filming location for the scene at Weatherfield Magistrates Court. *Dani Biernat was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode with Nellie Burroughes as the Stunt Double and Kate Waters as the Fight Arranger. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gail gets the family together to iron out their differences; and when Beth drops the bombshell that Carla has gifted her factory shares to the workforce, Nick is outraged. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,245,577 viewers (5th place). Category:2019 episodes Category:Extended episodes